Turning to FIG. 1, an example of a conventional power switch 100-1 can be seen. In this example, a NMOS transistor Q1 is employed as the power sourcing or switching element that is coupled between the input and output terminals IN and OUT. NMOS transistor Q1 is generally controlled by charge pump 102. However, in this configuration, the charge pump 102 can consume a significant amount of current, and there is a “turn on” delay associated with the switch 100-1. As an alternative, a storage capacitor C1 (as shown in the power switch 100-2 in FIG. 2) to combat some of the issues with power switch 100-2, but the inclusion of capacitor C1 presents another set of issues (such as the area consumed by capacitor C1). Therefore, there is a need for an improved power switch.
Some other conventional circuits are: U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,790; U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,360; U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,076; and European Patent No. EP0720270.